Horror Show- Target
by Jellybeanier
Summary: Characters from Horror College go to Target. (NOTE- TAKES PLACE AFTER HORROR COLLEGE!)


**I DON'T OWN "WHERE ITS AT" BY BECK**

Sadako crept into Samara's room quiely, getting up to her bed quickly. She then screamed into Samara's ear, "SAMARA-CHAN" to wake her up. Samara woke up startled. "YOU AGREED TO STOP DOING THAT!" Sadako smiled. "今日は私の誕生日です" Sadako replied (It's my birthday today). Samara froze. 'I FORGOT TO GET HER PRESENT!' she thought. But she still smiled at Sadako. "Thats great Sadako. Happy Birthday." Sadako smiled and left the room, going toward Creeper's room. Samara sighed and put on a white dress- the only one she had that didn't have any holes or looked ragged. She went next door to Kayako's room. Since college, Samara and a huge group of Neons moved into the Bates Mansion, owned by Norman Bates himself. "Hey Kayako? You in?" Samara knocked on the door. Kayako opened it. As always, she wore a short white dress and white collar around her neck. "Any idea what to get Sadako for her birthday? I have no idea." Kayako's eyes widened, as the roar of Clover, the "house pet," was heard outside. "Well, I did see something at Target that she might like." Kayako said. "Want to go? Carrie, Diana, Michael and Jason were gonna come with me anyway." Samara smiled. "Sure. Just to be able to get something for Sadako. Hopefully it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes. _Hopefully._ "

The two rounded up the others who were going, and started to walk out the door. "Hang on, where are you going!?!?" a voice yelled. The others turned to see Freddy and Pinhead behind them. Kayako sighed. "We're going to Target. Just to get a few things." Pinhead, curious as to what Target was, asked,"Is it alright if I come as well?" Kayako smiled and nodded. "I guess you can come. Freddy glared at Pinhead. "Why would you go to TARGET!?!?! The employees are assholes, and-" Before he could continue ranting, Carrie stopped him. "You are coming as well, and if you try anything, you're dead." Freddy, a bit startled, walked toward the others. "Fine, you little bitch." He replied. Carrie only smiled. "Right then." She left to get the car started, while the others waited. "You and Carrie would make a GREAT couple- you fight all the time!" Jason said jokingly. Freddy glared at him, but was clearly blushing. "SHUT IT, VORHEES!"

The car, an Infiniti JX35, was finally started, and everyone started to pile in. Diana sat next to Michael and Pinhead in the back, Freddy, Samara and Jason sat together in the second row, and Kayako sat next to Carrie in the front. "Anyone want to suggest some music?" Carrie asked. Samara thought for a second, before suggesting 'Where Its At' by Beck. As the song started, Jason and Michael started singing the first part.

 _There's a destination a little up the road_

 _From the habitations and the towns we know_

 _A place we saw the lights turn low_

 _Jig-saw jazz and the get-fresh flow_

 _Pulling out jives and jamboree handouts_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Bottles and cans and just clap your hands and just clap your hands_

Freddy, though he wasn't a fan of Beck, joined in with Diana for the chorus.

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

Pinhead sang the bridge.

 _Take me home in my elevator bones!_

 _That was a good drum break_

Kayako and Samara sang the second verse, instead of Michael and Jason.

 _Pick yourself up off the side of the road_

 _With your elevator bones and your whip-flash tones_

 _Members only, hyponotizers_

 _Move through the room like ambulance drivers_

 _Shine your shoes with your microphone blues_

 _Hirsutes with your parachute flutes_

 _Passing the dutchie from coast to coast_

 _Let the man Gary Wilson rock the most_

Freddy and Diana continued with the chorus, before Pinhead sang the next bridges.

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _What about those who swing both ways: AC-DC's_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

Diana and Freddy sang the chorus, before Carrie joined in for part of the third verse.

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Oh, dear me._

 _Make Out City is a two-horse town_

 _That's beautiful, Dad_

 _G_ _et my microphone_

For the next part of the third verse and the chorus, everyone sang together.

 _There's a destination a little up the road_

 _From the habitations and the towns we know_

 _A place we saw the lights turn low_

 _Jig-saw jazz and the get-fresh flow_

 _Pulling out jives and jamboree handouts_

 _Two turntables and a microphone_

 _Bottles and cans and just clap your hands and just clap your hands_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

 _Where it's at_

 _I got two turntables and a microphone_

Everyone started clapping and laughing as the song ended, and they pulled into Target. "Wait, I need to get something." Diana said. She stayed in the car, but unbeknownst to her, Carrie locked the car behind them. Diana, who quickly realized this, began pounding on the door. "YOU BITCHES, YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!" She screamed. No one realized she was gone.

The group entered Target, but decided to split up. Carrie stated she needed a new pair of jeans, so she left with Michael and Pinhead. Freddy walked off to look at knives, since the ones on his glove were rusted, and pretty much worn down. Jason went with him, to look at knives as well. Kayako, meanwhile, lead Samara to another area of the story. About 15 minutes later, Samara bought a flag that said, "ボス," or "boss". However, in those fifteen minutes, two of her friends had caused some sort of issue.

15 minutes ago...

Carrie lead Michael and Pinhead to annarea of the store, where most womens clothing were. Pinhead questioned what most things were while they were over there, however Michael just stood with Carrie and looked at some band shirts. He was more used to seeing womens clothes and undergarments, due to women mainly being his victims. An example would be his sister. "Hey, doesn't Diana like Def Leppard?" He asked. Carrie turned to him. "Yes, why do you ask?" Michael showed her a tank top that said, 'Def Leppard Tour- 1986'. "Think I'll get this for her. Because why not?" Carrie smiled. "Not a bad idea." Pinhead, while looking at eeverything, accidentally dropped his box. The box, covered in odd markings, suddenly opened. Chains came out, and started going everywhere. People nearby started running in fear, and Carrie and Michael hid in another area nearby. Pinhead desperately tried to close his box, when a fire started close to him. The box finally closed, but the clothes nearby and everything else was destroyed. The group, startled, acted as thogh nothing happened, quickly paid, and ran out.

Meanwhile...

Freddy and Jason were looking at knives in a different area of the store. By looking, I mean Freddy was putting the the knives on his glove and trying them out- on Jason's arm (he's lucky neons are immortal). An employee rushed up to the two, realizing what they were doing. "Excuse me, sir, can you please stop hurting that man?" Frddy looked at the employee. "Bitch. It isn't hurting HIM as much as it would anyone else." The man looked at the Jason's arm. It had a huge gash in it. The employee couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But Jason just replied, "I feel fine." The employee frowned. "Guys, I am gonna have to ask you both to leave." Freddy, upset, raised his glove... and slit the employees neck. Jason sighed, and grabbed Freddy's shoulder. "Well, I think NOW would be a good time to go." Freddy nodded. Steering clear of a mess near the womens clothes area, they made their way to the register, paid for the knives, and left to join the others. Only 5 minutes later did Kayako and Samara join them.

The group returned to the car, not realizing that the fire from earlier was starting to spread. They got to the car, and saw that Diana was trapped inside. As everyone piled in, she started to complain about how hot it was, before being handed the shirt from Michael. The group then left to get some food before returning home, while the Target went up in flames. (No one except the employee from earlier died though).


End file.
